cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
I Simpson
I Simpson è una popolare serie tv animata creata dal fumettista statunitense Matt Groening a fine degli anni Ottanta per la Fox Broadcasting Company. È una parodia satirica della società e dello stile di vita statunitensi, personificati dalla famiglia protagonista, di cui fanno parte Homer, Marge e i loro tre figli Bart, Lisa e Maggie. Ambientato in una cittadina statunitense chiamata Springfield, lo show tratta in chiave umoristica molti aspetti della condizione umana, così come la cultura, la società in generale e la stessa televisione. La famiglia fu ideata da Matt Groening e James L. Brooks in una serie di corti animati di un minuto, da mandare in onda durante il Tracey Ullman Show. La loro prima apparizione nel talk show si ebbe il 19 aprile 1987 in un corto intitolato "Good Night". Da quel momento, per tre anni, I Simpson andarono in onda durante gli intermezzi pubblicitari dello show ottenendo un buon successo. Lo show debuttò sotto forma di episodi di mezz'ora in prima serata il 17 dicembre 1989. I Simpson furono subito uno show di punta della FOX, grande casa produttrice di film; nel corso degli anni ha vinto numerosi e importanti premi televisivi. Il numero del magazine Time del 31 dicembre 1999 lo ha acclamato come "miglior serie televisiva del secolo". Il 14 gennaio 2000 lo show ha ottenuto una stella nella Hollywood Walk of Fame. È, a tutt'oggi, la più lunga sitcom e serie animataClaire Folkard. Guinnes World Record 2006. Mondadori, 2005. ISBN 88-04-54933-5 statunitense mai trasmessa. In Italia, lo show è trasmesso attraverso la televisione analogica terrestre dalle emittenti del gruppo Mediaset. Il primo episodio è andato in onda il 1º ottobre 1991 su Canale 5 in seconda serata. Nell'ottobre 1997, la programmazione si è spostata successivamente sull'emittente Italia 1. Dal suo debutto, sono stati finora mandati in onda oltre 400 episodi per 21 stagioni. Nel 2007 è stato tratto un lungometraggio dalla serie, intitolato I Simpson - Il film (titolo originale The Simpsons Movie), uscito in quasi tutto il mondo il 27 luglio 2007, mentre in Italia il 14 settembre. Le origini, i primi successi e le prime critiche Groening concepì la famiglia Simpson con l'aiuto di Brooks. All'inizio Groening pensò ad un adattamento televisivo della sua striscia a fumetti Life in Hell, ma quando si rese conto che ciò avrebbe comportato la rescissione dei diritti di pubblicazione per quest'ultima opera decise di prendere un'altra strada. Ebbe l'idea di delineare come protagonista dei corti la sua versione di una famiglia disfunzionale,Matt Groening. Intervista con David Bianculli. Mp3 dell'intervista (in inglese) disponibile qui. National Public Radio. WHYY, Philadelphia. 14-02-2003 e diede ai personaggi lo stesso nome di quello dei suoi familiari, tranne Bart.The Simpsons: America's First Family, Special della BBC presente nel DVD della stagione 1 de I Simpson Nelle intenzioni di Groening, lo show avrebbe dovuto rappresentare una novità fin dalla prima apparizione. La scelta del colore giallo come colore della pelle dei personaggi animati ne è un esempio. Matt Selman, sceneggiatore della serie fin dai primi anni, ha affermato in un'intervista che «''' l'idea è stata di Matt Groening. Voleva che una volta accesi i televisori, il pubblico pensasse che il colore giallo fosse legato ad un problema tecnico. Si sarebbe domandato "Oh, perché sono gialli?" ed avrebbe provato a sintonizzare il canale senza peraltro riuscirci, perché il giallo era reale. Era un tentativo innovativo per far cadere in inganno i telespettatori; è una cosa che facciamo spesso nel mondo dello spettacolo. '''» La famiglia Simpson fece il suo debutto nel Tracey Ullman Show, come protagonista di cortometraggi animati, con "Good Night", che andò in onda il 19 aprile 1987. La famiglia era rozzamente disegnata, poiché Groening aveva sottoposto schizzi di base agli animatori, supponendo che li avrebbero "puliti"; invece semplicemente ricalcarono i suoi disegni. Nel 1989, I Simpson furono adattati in una serie di mezz'ora per la Fox Network da una squadra di compagnie produttrici, inclusa l'attuale Klasky Csupo. Siccome la Fox era da poco nata e quindi alle prime armi, Jim Brooks ottenne un'inusuale clausola contrattuale dall'emittente, la quale assicurava che non avrebbe interferito col processo creativo dello show. Groening ha affermato che l'obiettivo chiave dello show era «offrire un'alternativa al pubblico, e mostrare a loro che c'è qualcos'altro oltre alla spazzatura mainstream che gli viene presentato come l'unica scelta». La Fox era riluttante a trasmettere la serie, in quanto non credeva potesse reggere la durata di un normale episodio di venti minuti-mezz'ora. Proposero agli autori di produrre tre corti da sette minuti ciascuno e quattro speciali, per vedere le reazioni del pubblico e farli abituare alla lunghezza dello show (anche se il vero problema, secondo gli ideatori, era quello di rendere plausibili e ben voluti dei personaggi così grotteschi).Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, David Silverman. (2001). Commento audio per la stagione 1 de I Simpson DVD. 20th Century Fox. Alla fine, però, vista l'insistenza degli ideatori, la Fox chiese tredici episodi dalla durata di trenta minuti. Il primo episodio della serie vera e propria fu "Un Natale da cani" scelto in un confronto con quello che alla fine fu l'ultimo episodio della prima stagione, "Sola, senza amore". Quest'ultimo episodio fu il finale di stagione poiché gli animatori lo dovettero ridisegnare, avendo visto la stessa povera qualità del disegno con cui Groening aveva realizzato i corti.Matt Groening. (2001). Commento audio per la stagione 1 de I Simpson all'episodio "Sola, senza amore" DVD. 20th Century Fox I Simpson furono la prima serie televisiva della Fox Network ad apparire nella top 30 degli show più visti, nella stagione 1989-90. Il successo dello show convinse la Fox che si poteva cambiare l'orario di messa in onda dello show, in modo da competere in audience con I Robinson, una mossa che abbassò gli ascolti de I Simpson. Tracey Ullman, intanto, aveva intentato una causa legale, affermando che il suo show era la fonte del successo de I Simpson e richiedendo perciò una parte dei guadagni provenienti dai corti. Alla fine, fu la Fox Network a vincere la causa.Frank Spotnitz. "Eat my shorts!", Entertainment Weekly, 23-10-1992, pag. 28 Lo show fu anche coinvolto in una polemica a causa della personalità di Bart Simpson - un ribelle ai dettami familiari da cui frequentemente scappava senza alcuna punizione - che spinse alcune associazioni di genitori e portavoce "conservatrici" a sostenere che Bart fosse un pessimo modello per i bambini.Chris Turner. Planet Simpson: How a Cartoon Masterpiece Documented an Era and Defined a Generation. Random House of Canada, 2004, p.131 George Bush senior, all'epoca presidente degli Stati Uniti, accusò: «stiamo provando a rafforzare la famiglia americana, in modo da farla assomigliare di più ai Waltons e di meno ai Simpsons».Nick Griffiths. "America's First Family", The Times Magazine, 2000, 4, 25 - 27/28 Le t-shirts dei Simpsons, così come altro merchandise, furono bandite da diverse scuole pubbliche in diverse zone degli Stati Uniti. Ciò nonostante, le vendite mondiali arrivarono, in solo 14 mesi, a 2 miliardi di dollari di ricavo. Personaggi Protagonisti Quella dei Simpson è una vita basata sul lifestyle della famiglia statunitense media. * Homer Simpson (Homer Jay Simpson) è un pigro, ottuso, stupido, inetto, irresponsabile e incompetente ispettore di sicurezza nel settore 7G della centrale nucleare di Springfield; all'apparenza senza sentimenti, adora strafogarsi di cibo, soprattutto ciambelle e costolette di maiale, e bere birra scadente. Adora guardare la TV con una birra in mano. * Marge Simpson (Marjorie Bouvier - Simpson) è per la maggior parte della serie il ritratto della tipica madre e casalinga statunitense: molto protettiva nei confronti dei figli, è dotata di una spiccata "moralità". * Bart Simpson (Bartholomew Jojo Simpson) è un bambino di dieci anni furbo e insofferente alle regole: ama lo skateboard, e adora la TV. La sua attività preferita è combinare scherzi insieme al suo amico Milhouse Van Houten, soprattutto ai danni del barista Boe Szyslak e del preside della sua scuola, Seymour Skinner. * Lisa Simpson (Lisa Marie Simpson) è una bambina di otto anni, con un altissimo Q.I., vegetariana, buddhista, "intellettuale", sensibile e anticonformista che si ritrova spesso coinvolta nell'attivismo progressista. La sua aspirazione è di diventare presidente degli Stati Uniti e la sua passione è suonare il sassofono. * Maggie Simpson (Margaret Simpson) è una neonata (ha un anno di età) la cui unica attività è succhiare un ciuccio. Non riesce a camminare, ed ogni volta che ci prova cade in avanti; spesso viene dimenticata davanti al piccolo schermo. Tranne estemporanee eccezioni, non si è mai sentita la sua voce, tranne in una puntata " La prima parola di Lisa" nella quale Maggie dice " papà" e in "Bart sfida il giorno del ringraziamento" dove Magie accusa Bart in un sogno di quest'ultimo. Né da bimba né nelle puntate non canoniche in cui appare adulta. Maggie molte volte si rivela una neonata piena di intelletto ed anche molto astuta, con un buon senso di responsabilità. La famiglia ha anche due animali: * Piccolo aiutante di Babbo Natale, un cane; * Palla di neve II, un gatto. Nonostante il fatto che passino gli anni e in vari episodi siano stati trattati compleanni, i personaggi della serie non invecchiano. Pochi sono i morti durante la serie, e ciò è avvenuto tanto in circostanze tragicomiche,È il caso di Maude, la moglie di Ned Flanders (Episodio "Di nuovo solo-solino-soletto"). quanto più semplicemente in occasione di una grave malattia.Un esempio è la morte del sassofonista Gengive Sanguinanti Murphy (episodio "Musica Maestro"). Altri personaggi sono stati invece soggetti a delle "resurrezioni", come Hans Uomo Talpa e Marvin Monroe. Altri co-protagonisti dello show, invece, non sono più comparsi nel corso degli anni, generalmente a causa della morte del doppiatore originale: l'esempio più famoso è rappresentato dai personaggi di Troy McClure e Lionel Hutz, ritirati dopo la morte di Phil Hartman.Se si escludono le comparsate "mute", l'ultima apparizione dei due personaggi è avvenuta rispettivamente negli episodi "Mamma Bart" e "La donna immobile" Personaggi secondari Oltre ai membri della famiglia Simpson, sono presenti una serie di strambi personaggi, alcuni dei quali competono in popolarità con i protagonisti. Originariamente, molti di questi personaggi erano pensati per un'unica apparizione, ma diversi sono riusciti ad ottenere maggiore spazio e spesso sono divenuti protagonisti di molti episodi. Episodi Temi La struttura di base de I Simpson è organizzata come quasi una normale sitcom. In teoria, è solo una serie narrante la vita di una tipica famiglia americana e di tutti i loro amici in una tipica cittadina americana.Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 28 In realtà, l'obiettivo comico dello show è maggiore di quello di una qualunque sitcom. La città di Springfield è un complesso microcosmo in cui sono affrontati tutti i temi della società moderna. Il fatto che Homer lavori in una centrale nucleare, può essere sfruttato pper fare satira su questioni di carattere ambientale.Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 55 Le giornate che Bart e Lisa passano alla scuola elementare di Springfield possono essere fonte di ispirazione per una satira sul sistema scolastico pubblico statunitense. Rilevante è l'universo dei media locali come televisioni e radio, da cui prende spunto la presa in giro dell'industria dell'intrattenimento e dello showbiz.Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 388 Alcuni commentatori sostengono che lo show assume connotati politici con una propensione - che viene espressa attraverso la satira - a idee progressiste,Chris Turner, op. cit., pp 221-222 anche se in più occasioni sono state prese di mira entrambe le parti del panorama politico americano.Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 24 La serie irride l'abuso di potere che il governo e le grandi industrie hanno sulla gente comune:Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 223 i politici sono corrotti, i media sono asserviti al potere e fanno cattiva informazione, il reverendo Lovejoy è indifferente verso i suoi fedeli; e la polizia locale, in particolare il commissario Clancy Winchester, è totalmente inefficiente.Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 29 Anche la religione è un tema ricorrente: nei momenti di crisi, la famiglia si rivolge a Dio, che in alcune puntate è rappresentato come un uomo enorme dalla lunga barba bianca, di cui non si vede il volto. Dio è inoltre l'unico personaggio della serie animata ad essere raffigurato con le 5 dita, sia delle mani che dei piedi; infatti, tutti gli abitanti di Springfield ne presentano solo 4 (come anche personaggi più classici quali Topolino e Paperino). Nonostante tutto, lo show si è occupato delle maggiori religioni.Mark Pinsky. "The Gospel According to Homer", "Orlando Sentinel", 15-08-1999 Le trame di più episodi si concentrano su un particolare personaggio, o sulla relazione tra due. Nei casi più comuni, le trame di fondo riguardano Homer che ottiene un nuovo lavoro o che prova a diventare ricco velocemente; Marge che cerca di fuggire dalla monotonia del ruolo di casalinga, cercando anch'essa lavoro o dedicandosi a un hobby; Bart che causa un grave danno o problema e cerca di risolverlo, nascondendolo o ignorandolo interamente; Lisa che cerca di difendere o appoggiare una causa o un ente coinvolto nell'attivismo politico o ambientalista. Molti episodi si concentrano su personaggi minori, ma che coinvolgono anche la famiglia Simpson.Altri temi affrontati dalla serie sono le crisi fra Homer e Marge e i rapporti tra Bart e Lisa. Ambientazione La serie è ambientata a Springfield, cittadina situata in uno Stato non meglio identificato:I fan hanno provato invano a determinarlo, cercando riferimenti nelle caratteristiche della città, indizi nella geografia del luogo e delle zone vicine.Chris Turner, op. cit., pp. 289-290 nell'ultimo episodio dell'undicesima stagione, intitolato "Dietro la risata", i Simpson sono descritti come "una ridente famiglia del Kentucky". Nell'episodio della decima stagione "Lisa 10 e lode", il sovraintendente Chalmers afferma che la scuola elementare di Springfield era stata in passato nominata la più decadente del Missouri, aggiungendo però subito dopo come fosse stata spostata da là fino a Springfield. Invece nel lungometraggio della serie, Ned Flanders, mentre ammira il paesaggio attorno a Springfield insieme a Bart, afferma che la città è situata vicino ai confini con gli Stati dell'Ohio, del Nevada, del Maine e del Kentucky. Ma, mentre Ohio e Kentucky sono confinanti, Nevada e Maine si trovano da tutt'altra parte. Groening ha dichiarato che Springfield ha molto in comune con Portland, città situata nell'Oregon in cui è cresciuto, mentre il nome Springfield sarebbe stato scelto perché molto comune, dato che appare in decine di città di oltre trenta Stati. La geografia di Springfield e delle sue vicinanze è particolarmente variabile, caratterizzata da zone costiere, deserti, vasti terreni agricoli, alte montagne, e qualunque cosa sia richiesta dalla sceneggiatura.Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 30 Anche se la città è relativamente piccola, contiene tutti gli edifici che normalmente si trovano solo nelle grandi metropoli (come l'aeroporto internazionale o gli studi televisivi). Approfittando della presenza di molte città chiamate Springfield, la Fox e il quotidiano USA Today hanno indetto nell'estate del 2007 una votazione nella quale si chiedeva di scegliere quale fra le tante Springfield fosse la più verosimile all'ambientazione della serie. Il concorso si è poi concluso con la vittoria della Springfield del Vermont, di 9.300 abitanti, che ha così conseguito l'onore di ospitare la prima mondiale de I Simpson - Il film. Caratteristiche ricorrenti Sequenza iniziale Uno dei "marchi di fabbrica" de I Simpson è la sigla iniziale. Quasi ogni episodio si apre con il titolo e una carrellata che, partendo da un primo piano delle nuvole, mostra una vista aerea della città e finisce fino alla finestra di un'aula al piano terra della scuola elementare, dove Bart è intento a scrivere frasi (diverse per ogni episodio) sulla lavagna per castigo, fino al suono della campanella delle 15:00, quando esce da scuola con lo skateboard. Successivamente vengono introdotti gli altri componenti della famiglia. Homer esce dalla centrale nucleare senza sapere che una barra di plutonio, verde fosforescente, sulla quale stava lavorando, gli è finita sulla tuta (dopo un rimbalzo sull'incudine), per poi accorgersene in macchina e gettarla dal finestrino con noncuranza; Marge e Maggie escono dal supermercato con la spesa, dopo che Maggie è stata passata sul lettore di codici a barre della cassa facendo apparire il prezzo - 847,63 dollari - che nel 1989, primo anno dei Simpson, era il costo medio annuo per il mantenimento di un neonato negli USA;La stima è stata fatta dallo USDA, il Dipartimento Statunitense dell'Agricoltura. Lisa esce dall'aula di musica suonando con il sassofono un pezzo musicale (diverso per ogni episodio) che si stacca dal resto della banda. Intanto Bart passa davanti ad una fermata del bus zigzagando con lo skate tra Helen Lovejoy, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Boe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Timothy Lovejoy, Gengive Sanguinanti Murphy e Clancy Winchester. Mentre è sullo skate gli entra casualmente in tasca la barra di plutonio che suo padre aveva gettato poco prima. Riesce anche a rubare il cartello, ma quest'ultimo particolare fu utilizzato solo nella prima stagione ed è stato tagliato dalla sigla delle successive stagioni. Prima di tornare ai 5 componenti, viene fatta una carrellata velocissima su tutti i personaggi secondari. Tutti i componenti arrivano a casa, Homer, Marge e Maggie in macchina, Lisa in bicicletta e Bart con lo skateboard. La sequenza termina con la famiglia che si raduna davanti al televisore nel soggiorno. Il finale cambia frequentemente (saltuariamente qualche finale viene riutilizzato, per poche puntate). La sigla si ispira in parte alla sequenza iniziale dei Flintstones, i quali, in una delle molte varianti, "soffiano" il posto alla famiglia Simpson davanti alla televisione.Accade nell'episodio "Kampeggio Krusty" (quarta stagione) Dal decimo episodio della ventesima stagione intitolato "Prendi la mia vita, per favore", andato in onda negli USA il 15 febbraio del 2009 (in Italia il 5 marzo 2010), la serie ha iniziato ad essere prodotta in alta definizione a 720p adottando un nuovo rapporto di 16:9 rispetto al classico 4:3, di conseguenza è stata creata una nuova sigla. Oltre a quelle dal punto di vista della definizione e della fluidità del movimento dei personaggi, sono presenti diverse differenze nelle varie scene, la cui successione rimane comunque fedele allo storyboard originale (anche se adattato ora al nuovo formatoIn particolare, rimangono quasi completamente "intatte" le scene delle frasi scritte sulla lavagna da Bart e del divano.) con l'aggiunta di diversi dettagli o con l'ampliamento di alcune di esse,Le differenze maggiori sono una nuova vista aerea della città, una scenetta iniziale con Secco, Patata e Ralph Winchester, uscendo di scuola con lo skateboard Bart atterra sopra a Barney Gumble disteso a terra, nella centrale Lenny e Carl prendono il posto di Montgomery Burns e di Waylon Smithers, nella scena dell'automobile è presente anche nonno Abraham e Homer, prima di entrare in casa, viene investito da Marge con la sua macchina. spesso con riferimenti al cambiamento dei personaggi nel corso degli anni.Per esempio, nella sequenza della fermata Apu è ora presente accompagnato dai suoi otto figli. Il concetto degli elementi variabili della sigla è stato anche ripreso in Futurama, dove ogni episodio è introdotto da un sottotitolo differente e dove la navicella "Planet Express" impatta contro un grande monitor, che ogni volta mostra un differente cartone degli anni trenta. Lo stesso vale per American Dad!, dove il protagonista, Stan Smith, legge un giornale con un titolo diverso ogni volta. Anche nella serie italiana Rat-Man, vi è un finale diverso per ogni sigla. Special Halloween La paura fa novanta (Treehouse of Horror) è una serie di episodi dei Simpson che ricorrono in ogni stagione (tranne la prima) in occasione della festa di Halloween, il 31 ottobre. Questi episodi sono divisi in tre corti le cui trame non seguono il canone originale della serie. Negli episodi, infatti i protagonisti del cartone sono coinvolti in situazioni il cui genere va dall'horror alla fantascienza e al soprannaturale; spesso questi brevi episodi nascono come parodia di film appartenenti a questi generi.Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 31 I normali personaggi interpretano ruoli speciali. Infatti, molto spesso, il ruolo del "cattivo" di turno (che può per esempio essere uno zombie, un vampiro, o un serial killer) è interpretato da personaggi che hanno qualche affinità con queste figure (un esempio è il ruolo del signor Burns, che ha interpretato, fra gli altri, una parodia del conte Dracula) o ne differiscono totalmente (per esempio, Ned Flanders ha interpretato il Diavolo in persona in "La paura fa novanta IV"). Inoltre, solo in questi episodi speciali fanno la loro comparsa personaggi come i bizzarri alieni Kang e Kodos. I Simpson e la cultura pop La serie è, inoltre, particolarmente famosa per i riferimenti culturali e le citazioni che coprono un ampio spettro della cultura pop internazionale, specialmente quella americana (in particolare, sono presenti riferimenti, omaggi o parodie più o meno indirette di film, canzoni, o trasmissioni televisive), in modo che spettatori di generazioni differenti possano trarre pieno godimento dallo show. Ad esempio,Chris Turner, op. cit., pp. 63-65 in questa vasta gamma di citazioni e riferimenti al "mondo reale", rilevante è la presenza della stessa Fox, più volte presa in giro dagli autori dello show. Una celeberrima serie di gag ricorrenti è rappresentata dagli scherzi telefonici che Bart fa alla taverna di Boe, cui chiede se sono presenti persone dai nomi costruiti con molti "doppi sensi". Un altro esempio si trova nei crediti degli special di Halloween, in cui i nomi dello staff sono storpiati con sfumature horror, come "Bat Groening" o "Chains Hell Brooks". Lo show è anche conosciuto per gag di tipo testuale (scritte divertenti come i nomi dei negozi, l'ordine del giorno del municipio affisso sui cartelli, o anche il programma della messa domenicale).Chris Turner, op. cit., p. 62 Sono inoltre presenti le cosiddette gag del freeze frame, ovvero immagini o scritte divertenti che appaiono sullo schermo troppo velocemente per essere identificate normalmente, ma che possono essere visibili stoppando ad un preciso fotogramma la trasmissione. Guest star Molti episodi della serie sono doppiati da delle guest star che danno voce o a personaggi fittizi o a loro trasposizioni animate. Alcuni di questi doppiatori possono essere considerati come parte del cast principale, avendo da anni un ruolo fisso nello spettacolo (come avviene per Kelsey Grammer, che interpreta Telespalla Bob; o Phil Hartman, che interpretava Lionel Hutz e Troy McClure). Decine sono comunque le celebrità che hanno contribuito al doppiaggio originale almeno in un episodio. Anche al doppiaggio italiano hanno spesso collaborato personaggi noti, che, a differenza della versione originale, hanno alle volte prestato la propria voce a personaggi già presenti nel cast della serie da diversi anni (ad esempio, Paolo Bonolis ha doppiato in un'unica occasione il personaggio di Lionel Hutz, e Luciana Littizzetto la giudice Grazia Negata). La serie attualmente detiene il Guinness World Record per "Più celebrità partecipanti ad una serie animata". Colonna sonora Le musiche sono state composte da Danny Elfman e musicate dall'orchestra di Alf Clausen. Oltre alle composizioni orchestrali, fanno parte della soundtrack molte canzoni, originali e non. Sono stati pubblicati diversi album di musica originale, fin dalla messa in onda della seconda stagione, come ad esempio Songs in the Key of Springfield e Go Simpsonic with The Simpsons. Molte canzoni sono state composte con lo scopo di un'uscita su CD singolo o di un album, e molte di queste non sono presenti nello show. Il singolo più conosciuto è "Do the Bartman", co-scritto e prodotto da Michael Jackson,Brad Bird; Matt Groening. (2002). Commentario presente sul DVD della stagione 2 de I Simpson per il videoclip di "Do the Bartman". 20th Century Fox singolo rilasciato nel novembre del 1990 e divenuto un successo internazionale, arrivato alla posizione #1 nella "UK Singles Chart" dove è rimasto per tre settimane, ed è stato certificato disco d'oro. Un secondo singolo prodotto da DJ Jazzy Jeff, "Deep, Deep Trouble" fu rilasciato l'anno seguente. Altri album tratti dalla serie, come The Simpsons Sing the Blues e The Yellow Album, rilasciati nella seconda metà degli anni Novanta, contengono diverse cover, come anche diverse composizioni originali. Critiche I Simpson sono stati a lungo lodati da vari critici americani come "lo spettacolo televisivo più irriverente e impertinente mai andato in onda". Nel 1990 la rivista americana Entertainment Weekly lo definì come "la rappresentazione della famiglia americana più complessa, disegnata come semplice cartone animato. È questo fantastico paradosso a portare via milioni di telespettatori dai tre principali network per concentrarsi sui Simpson". Ken Tucker, autore dell'articolo, aggiunse in seguito che lo show è "un fenomeno pop-culturale, un cartone da prime time che attira l'intera famiglia". Premi e record I Simpson hanno vinto dozzine di premi dal debutto della serie televisiva, tra cui ben 23 Emmy Awards. Nel 1999 la rivista americana Time li definì come la miglior serie televisiva del secolo e, nella stessa rivista, Bart Simpson venne inserito nella lista dei 100 personaggi più influenti dello scorso secolo. Il 14 gennaio del 2000, la fama de I Simpson è stata premiata con una stella nella Hollywood Walk of Fame. ]] Il 9 febbraio 1997, con l'episodio "Lo show di Grattachecca e Fichetto e Pucci", I Simpson ha sorpassato I Flintstones come più lunga serie a cartoni animati statunitense trasmessa in prima serata. Nel gennaio 2003 la Fox ha annunciato la continuazione degli episodi fino a tutto il 2005, rendendo I Simpsons la sitcom americana (animata o live action) con il maggior numero di stagioni prodotte. È, inoltre, la serie con il maggior numero di episodi mai trasmesso negli Stati Uniti. Il creatore della serie, Matt Groening, ha dichiarato l'ambizione di concludere la serie nel 2008 con la realizzazione del 365º episodio, uno per ogni giorno dell'anno. Questa ambizione è stata superata, in quanto il 26 febbraio 2006 è uscito il 367º episodio. La diciottesima stagione si è conclusa con uno speciale di un'ora composto da due episodi, "24 minuti" e "Non puoi sempre dire quello Kent ti pare", il 400º episodio. Il 2007 ha inoltre portato alla celebrazione del ventesimo anniversario dalla nascita del marchio dei Simpson. Con la trasmissione della ventunesima stagione, la serie ha superato il record di stagioni prodotte per una serie statunitense in onda nel prime time, le 20 di Gunsmoke e Law & Order. Critiche sul declino della qualità della serie Per anni i critici hanno lodato lo show per il suo spirito, il realismo e l'intelligenza dei testi.Bob Remington. "It's The Simpsons, Man", TV Times (Calgary Herald), 26-10-1990, p. 10. Nell'ultima parte degli anni Novanta, però, lo show iniziò a cambiare a tal punto che i critici lo definirono come "stanco". I fan iniziarono a disilludersi, interpretando il nuovo tono umoristico dello show come decadente. Nel 2003 dopo la celebrazione del 300º episodio, USA Today pubblicò una lista degli episodi preferiti dai fan e dagli sceneggiatori de I Simpson: nella prima lista, l'episodio più recente era addirittura del 1997, "La fobia di Homer", mentre nella seconda, era l'episodio "Dietro la risata" del 2000. Anche all'interno del cast di doppiatori ci furono dei malumori: Harry Shearer, doppiatore di personaggi come Montgomery Burns, Waylon Smithers e Ned Flanders, dichiarò di ritenere "le ultime tre stagioni tra le peggiori".Chris Leggett. "Harry Shearer", UK Teletext, 04-08-2004. Nonostante le critiche, I Simpson hanno continuato ad andare avanti alla ricerca di nuovi fan anche con un vertiginoso calo di ascolti (se la prima serie vantava più di 13 milioni di spettatori per episodio, la diciassettesima serie ha avuto una media di quasi 9 milioni di spettatori ). Nell'aprile del 2006, Matt Groening rispondendo alle critiche disse: "Onestamente non vedo una fine in vista. Penso sia probabile che lo show, dal punto di vista finanziario, possa diventare sempre più complesso" (in merito soprattutto al continuo cambio dei produttori), "ma attualmente, dal punto di vista della creatività, lo show è buono tanto quanto prima, se non migliore. L'animazione è incredibilmente dettagliata e fantasiosa, e ci sono storie che raccontano cose che non avevamo mai fatto prima. Quindi dal punto di vista creativo non c'è ragione di chiudere lo show". Censura La serie, a causa dei temi trattati, è incorsa più volte nella censura da parte delle emittenti o anche dei governi dei paesi esteri. La FOX non ha mai adottato politiche di censura posticcia sul cartone, anche se in varie occasioni, i produttori dello show hanno chiesto a Matt Groening dei tagli prima della messa in onda dell'episodio. Lo show inoltre, ha subito censure anche in Gran Bretagna, Venezuela, Argentina, ed è stato bandito in Russia e Cina. In Giappone, l'ultimo episodio della decima stagione, intitolato "Da Tokyo con orrore" non è mai stato mandato in onda, a causa del ritratto comico di alcune icone e figure sacre, come l'Imperatore Akihito, e non è presente nell'edizione locale in DVD della decima stagione. In Italia, invece, a differenza di quanto accaduto ad altre serie animate per un pubblico adulto americane, come South Park, I Griffin ed American Dad e alla quasi totalità degli anime trasmessi dalle reti Mediaset, la serie non ha subito censure di rilievo. Impatto culturale I Simpson hanno influenzato il mondo esterno tanto che nel 1998 la rivista Time ha proclamato Bart la quaranteseiesima persona più influente del XX secolo. Inoltre era già apparso sulla copertina di tale rivista nell'edizione del 31 dicembre 1990. Bart si è anche classificato insieme a Lisa all'undicesimo posto nella classifica della rivista "TV Guide" de " I 50 migliori personaggi animati di tutti i tempi". Influenza sulla televisione Negli Stati Uniti I Simpson furono la prima serie animata ad essere programmata in prima serata dai tempi dei Flintstones. Questo perché durante gli anni Ottanta si pensava che i cartoni fossero esclusivamente destinati ad un pubblico di bambini. Per giunta, era troppo costoso produrre cartoni dalla qualità sufficientemente alta per la prima serata. I Simpson cambiarono questa percezione.Harvey Deneroff. "Matt Groening's Baby Turns 10", "Animation Magazine", 2000, vol. 14, n.1, 10-12 L'uso degli studi di animazione coreani abbassò notevolmente i costi di produzione. Questo fatto portò al boom di serie animate da prima serata a partire da metà anni Novanta come South Park, Futurama, King of the Hill e I Griffin. I Simpson hanno avuto una forte influenza anche su telefilm e sitcom: i creatori di serie come Malcolm, The Office e La vita secondo Jim hanno ammesso il loro "debito" con lo show. Alla fine del 2009 è iniziata la messa in onda di una nuova serie animata georgiana, I Samsonadze, la cui autrice, Shalva Ramishvilli, ha ammesso di essersi fortemente ispirata alla serie originaria; le somiglianze principali sono il colore giallo della pelle dei personaggi e il cognome Samsonadze è abbastanza diffuso in Georgia, come lo è Simpson negli Stati Uniti, ma a differenza della versione americana i figli sono due invece che tre e non ci saranno riferimenti alla politica interna locale. Influenza sul linguaggio Molti neologismi coniati ne I Simpson sono divenuti particolarmente popolari. La più famosa è l’esclamazione di Homer: «''' D'oh! '''», tanto popolare da essere stata inserita nell'Oxford English Dictionary, ma senza l'apostrofo. Questa esclamazione non è stata ideata ne I Simpson, ma proviene da un copione del 1945 appartenente all'emittente BBC Radio nel quale era scritta la parola "dooh". Dan Castellaneta, doppiatore di Homer Simpson nella versione USA, ha detto di aver preso in prestito la parola da James Finlayson, un attore dei primi film di Stanlio & Ollio, che la pronunciava più lentamente e con un tono più piagnucoloso.Simon, Jeremy. "Wisdom from The Simpsons' 'D'ohh' boy" (Intervista), The Daily Northwestern, 11-02-1994 Il regista de I Simpson chiese successivamente a Castellaneta di accorciare la pronuncia, e il risultato fu la conosciutissima esclamazione. Anche altre espressioni sono divenute popolari: «Eccellente» pronunciata da Charles Montgomery Burns; il trionfante «Woohoo!» di Homer e il derisorio «Ha-ha!» di Nelson Muntz. L'apocalittico «ciucciati il calzino» di Bart Simpson. La sbeffeggiante definizione dei francesi data dal giardiniere [[Willie di «arrendevoli scimmie mangia-formaggio»Ventiduesimo episodio della sesta stagione, "Musica Maestro" è stata usata dal settimanale statunitense di stampo conservatore National Review quando, nel 2003, la Francia si oppose alla guerra in Iraq. Questa frase fu poi ripresa da altre testate. "Cromolento" ("Cromulent", in originale), una parola usata in "Lisa l'iconoclasta" è da allora apparsa nel "Webster’s New Millennium Dictionary of English". "Kwyjibo", una parola inventata da Bart durante una partita a Scrabble nell'episodio "Bart, il genio", è uno dei nomi con cui è identificato il creatore del worm "Melissa".Matt Groening (2001). Commento audio per la stagione 1 de I Simpson all'episodio "Sola, senza amore" DVD. 20th Century Fox «Do il benvenuto ai nostri insetti signori supremi» (in originale «I, for one, welcome our new insect overlords»), frase pronunciata da Kent Brockman in "Homer nello spazio profondo" è stata usata più volte dai media Usa, come il magazine ''New Scientist, per esprimere scherzosamente la più totale sottomissione a qualcunoChris Turner, op. cit., p. 300 Merchandise Il merchandising legato alla serie ha raggiunto un giro di affari di diversi miliardi di dollari. I membri della famiglia e diversi personaggi secondari sono stati riprodotti in t-shirts (nella quale Bart è il più rappresentato), poster, pupazzi, ecc. La serie ha ispirato nuovi giochi (come il gioco di carte The Simpsons Trading Card Game)La pagina dedicata di Wizard, editore statunitense delle trading cards o edizioni speciali di giochi da tavolo, come Monopoli, Cluedo e Scrabble. Inoltre, fin dal 1990 sono state vendute anche diverse collezioni di action figure raffiguranti i principali personaggi della serie, spesso corredate da degli accessori. Per esempio, Bart è dotato della sua caratteristica fionda, mentre Homer è venduto insieme alla riproduzione di una ciambella. Negli Usa, in occasione dell'uscita del film, la catena di negozi alimentari "7-Eleven" ha trasformato 12 propri negozi in Jet Market, in cui venivano venduti alcuni dei prodotti ideati nella serie (i cereali "Krusty-O", la "Buzz-Cola", e gli "Slurp"). Nella realtà è venduta una birra Duff prodotta da un commerciante messicano e diffusa in Sudamerica, Europa (tra cui in Italia) e Asia. Videogiochi Le avventure dei Simpson sono state adattate in diversi videogiochi. Fra i primi usciti, vi sono l'arcade The Simpsons e The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants, pubblicati rispettivamente dalla Konami e dalla Acclaim Entertainment nel 1991. Nel XXI secolo, citiamo 'The Simpsons Wrestling (2001), The Simpsons Road Rage (2001), The Simpson Skateboarding (2002), The Simpsons Hit & Run (2003) e I Simpson - Il videogioco (2007). Musica Delle raccolte di musica originale nella serie sono state rilasciate negli album Songs in the Key of Springfield, Go Simpsonic with The Simpsons e The Simpsons: Testify. Diverse canzoni sono state registrate con lo scopo di un rilascio tramite singolo o album e non sono state presenti nella serie. L'album The Simpsons Sing the Blues fu rilasciato nel settembre 1990 e fu un successo, raggiungendo il terzo posto nella Billboard 200 e diventando disco di platino. Il primo singolo fu Do the Bartman, cantata da Nancy Cartwright e rilasciato il 20 novembre 1990. La canzone fu scritta da Michael Jackson, sebbene non ricevette nessun credito poiché la superstar era già sotto contratto con un'altra casa discografica all'epoca. Il fumetto I Simpson sono anche un fumetto, Simpsons Comics, pubblicato in Usa da Bongo Comics ed in Italia da Panini Comics. I primi 32 numeri sono però stati pubblicati da Edizioni Macchia Nera, sotto il nome I Simpson, mentre i numeri dal 33 al 40 da Dino Comics. Sono state pubblicate, parallelamente alla serie principale, anche vari spin-off e numeri speciali. Alcune storie dei fumetti sono in parte inedite, invece le altre sono ispirate agli episodi. Il 24 maggio 2007 è uscito il numero 100, dal titolo Il gigantesco numero 100. Il film Un film basato sulla serie, I Simpson - Il film (titolo originale: The Simpsons Movie) è uscito il 27 luglio 2007 in quasi tutto il mondo, mentre in Italia l'uscita è stata posticipata al 14 settembre 2007. Il lungometraggio, diretto dal produttore della serie David Silverman, è stato scritto dal gruppo di sceneggiatori della serie tv e dai creatori dello show, Groening e Brooks. La produzione del lungometraggio è avvenuta durante la lavorazione della serie televisiva, nonostante le affermazioni degli addetti ai lavori secondo cui il film sarebbe stato realizzato solo alla fine della messa in onda in tv. In realtà, voci sulla realizzazione di un possibile lungometraggio basato su I Simpson circolavano fin dalle prime stagioni. Brooks ha affermato che in origine la trama dell'episodio "Kampeggio Krusty" (primo episodio della quarta stagione) sarebbe dovuta sfociare in un film, ma i problemi riscontrati nella realizzazione della sceneggiatura hanno ostacolato il progetto. Varie difficoltà, come la mancanza di una sceneggiatura adeguata ad un film, sono state la causa della posticipazione del progetto. Attraverso un concorso indetto dalla Fox Network e dal quotidiano USA Today, la premiere mondiale del film è avvenuta nella Springfield del Vermont. Negli Stati Uniti, il film ha incassato nella prima settimana di programmazione un totale di 74 milioni di dollari. Inoltre, I Simpson - Il Film ha sorpassato Mission Impossible II al primo posto nella classifica dei film di maggior successo tratti da una serie televisiva. Fuori dagli Usa, il film ha incassato nella prima settimana di programmazione 96.000.000 di dollari; in particolare, 27.8 di questi solo nel Regno Unito. In Italia, il film ha debuttato il 14 settembre al primo posto della classifica del box office con 5.900.000 euro incassati nella prima settimana di programmazione. I Simpson - Il Film ha occupato la prima posizione per altre due settimane, ed è uscito dalla top ten degli incassi dopo sei settimane. Al 12 dicembre 2007, il film ha incassato oltre 16.200.000 € in Italia, ed oltre 525.500.000 $ in tutto il mondo, di cui 183.000.000 $ in patria. Il primo episodio della 19ª stagione dei Simpson si apre con una sorta di sequel al film, con la città di Springfield, distrutta e in fase di ricostruzione, Bart che scrive alla lavagna Non aspetterò altri venti anni per fare un film, con i 5 protagonisti che ritornano alla loro casa in fase di ricostruzione e quando si recano in sala sul divano trovano il maiale di Homer e in sottofondo si sente la canzone Spiderman Theme Song. Ma riguardo a un seguito per il cinema, Matt Groening ha detto di essere certo della sua futura realizzazione, ma di non avere nessuna indicazione sui tempi necessari per realizzarlohttp://magazine.foxtv.it/2008/07/25/i-simpson-si-ci-sara-un-altro-film/ e viste le tempistiche decennali con cui si è svolta la produzione concomitante con lo sviluppo degli episodi televisivi, i lavori per un seguito dovrebbero partire una volta conclusosi il ciclo della serie televisiva.http://www.badtaste.it/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=9835&Itemid=37 Note Simpson, I